


Superman No longer

by wamprat



Category: DCU (Comics), Superman (Comics)
Genre: Age Regression, Defeated, Diaper, Diapered, Forced Crossdressing, M/M, Public Humiliation, mind altered, shrunk, sissification, sissy, stuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wamprat/pseuds/wamprat
Summary: In what feels like a nightmare Superman falls down the rabbit hole and finds himself, deaged to 18, shrunk, diapered and at the mercy of those around him.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Superman No longer

Chapter 1

It was a clear blue morning in Metropolis when Clark woke with a start and tumbled out of bed. The dream, no nightmare had felt so realistic. He yawned and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. He gathered his wits about him and groggily headed to the bathroom. The dream seemed so real he thought back on it again. In it he had been tricked and had been captured then poisoning with some strange new type of red kryptonite…

He stopped short when he saw himself in the mirror. Instead of the strongest man on earth, a weak scrawny face looked back at him with terror. It was his face, though it looked younger, but it was his body that pulled him back. He looked in the mirror at a puny hairless rail thin image. His chest was bare and he could see his ribs and the lack of any muscles. He looked down at himself trying to prove to himself that the image in the mirror wasn’t him, but he couldn’t deny the proof as he looked down at his scrawny self. Where once a man of steel stood, 6’5 now stood a whisper of himself standing 4’8.

He raised his skinny arm out to touch the mirror and the image moved to do the same, the reality set in for him, “Great scott, it’s real, I didn’t dream it!”

His voice came out high and frail. 

That’s when he noticed, that he was only wearing a pink diaper with Disney princesses on it. The dream! It wasn’t a dream, it was real, memories flooded back to Superman, or that is, former Superman.

It had been a routine late afternoon and he was making his rounds flying over the city listening for those in need. He had already stopped a bank robbery and saved a high rise window washer from falling. Slow day until his super hearing had overheard the voices of members of the River Creek gang. They were a low level street gang that usually hung around Metropolis’ piers and port causing mischief. They weren’t a major threat or one of the city’s larger crime syndicates but more a bunch of young hooligans. 

As he was flying over one of the old abandoned factory buildings on the water’s edge he had heard them in the building. They had been laughing and congratulating themselves for having held up old man McGinness and now that they had his keys and wallet, head out to his house and loot it. Superman sighed, he wished those kids would find a better outlet. If they would only straighten out and help out the community instead. He knew he had to go down there and stop them, and at the very least get Mr. McGinness his belongings back.

He saw a hole in the roof and flew through it landing in the middle of the factory floor, darkness all around except for the light shining down through a few other holes in the roof. He had seen the gang, boys he thought, barely out of high school.

“Gentleman, I don’t believe that belongs to you,” Superman had said, pointing the small pile of loot that sat on a rickety table besides the five young men. The group had jumped back in terror as he had landed. They looked sheepishly at the pile and Mickey, the leader spoke up, “Eh, Superman….um...we were just holding it...for a friend.”

“Holding it?” Superman put his hands on his hips, “why don’t you give it to me so I can give it back to your Friend. I’m sure Mr. McGinness is ready to have it back.”

Superman hoped they would just comply and not try to shoot a useless gun at him or try to punch him like so many other did. It would just waist a bullet or possibly break their fist if they did. He hoped these kids would have enough sense to know it was useless, “Why not just hand it over son, and we can overlook today.”

Mickey looked at the four others and shrugged, “When you’re beat you’re beat. No harm no fowl.”

Superman smiled, maybe these guys had some promise he thought as Mickey gathered the small pile of loot from the table, a wallet, some keys, a ring, and a bracelet. He nervously walked over to Superman who had put his hand out and promised to give everything back to Mr.McGinness.

Mickey had put the wallet and keys in Superman’s hand, he looked at the ring and kissed it, “Sorry little guy, I was going to hock you for one hell of a night of partying.”

“There are other ways of making money Mickey,” Superman smiled.

“Yeah I guess so,” he had responded with a tiny smirk. And put the ring in Superman’s hand and just as he was putting the bracelet in his hand, with a slight flip of his wrist instead of being in Superman’s outstretched hand he had slipped it on to his wrist.

The bracelet had suddenly glowed red and snapped tight around Superman’s wrist. A burning heat began to emanate from it. Superman looked down at it with surprise. He knew that red glow anywhere. Red Kryptonite. He had to get it off his skin and tried to use his laser vision to burn it off, but nothing happened. His powers were gone.

The young men had circled around him in the light, they smirked in the darkness and their laughs echoed through the old building. Mickey yanked back the loot and shoved them into his pocket, “that thing won’t come off until it’s finished. See it’s not just some kryptonite, it’s fused with magic. You’re right though, there are other ways of getting money. Mr. Luther is going pay handsomely when we deliver you to him.”

Superman felt his powers draining from him and his strength depleting him, but he knew he had to try to get out of here before whatever the effects of the jem began, “Young man, you are going to get yourself into a load of hot water if you try dealing with Lex Luther. Now take this off me before I …”  
He suddenly stopped speaking as his voice had gotten higher and a light began to cover his entire body. He had been looking down at Mickey, than suddenly straight into his eyes, now up at him. He had shrunk! 

The guys all around him laughed. There was a second wave of light and the bracelet tingled on his wrist.

“Tommy, go get me some rope, we don’t wanna lose our dinky lil Superman” Mickey smirked as he looked down at the now puny Man of Steel.

“You’re not going to get away with this,” Superman said, his voice now high and thin.

“Dude, we already did,” Mickey grabbed Superman’s wrist and easily pulled towards a chair and pushed him down into it. Superman crashed down into the chair, his supersuit a billowing blanket around him. His left boot had fallen off his much smaller foot. 

Tommy had come back with rope and handed it to Mickey. Mickey let go of Superman to hold the rope and that’s when Superman bolted. He scampered under an old conveyor belt, his other boot falling off. The gang hadn’t expected that and for a moment just stood where they were until Mickey yelled for them to go after him.

Superman saw a small hole in the wall of the factory and ran towards it, tripping on his suit and cape, but was able to make it through the hole before they could get to him. He heard behind him the sound of them running to the other side of the factory to it’s main doors to head him off.

He looked around, he was in an alley, he had a few seconds before they would get to him, and he ran, but got yanked backwards. His cape was snagged in the hole in the wall and wasn’t going to budge. He slipped out of the suit and stood nude in the alley looking back and forth trying to think of what to do, he pulled the red trunks from his suit and pulled them up his scrawny legs and with one hand held them fast otherwise they would have fallen back down. 

He heard the voices of the gang. He knew he should run, but then saw a dumpster and climbed in. It was filled with trash, decaying fish, old food. He nearly gagged, but he slipped in and covered himself completely up.

“Here did he go? Here’s his suit. Dude! Superman is running around nakid in the streets!” one of the gang members laughed and he pulled the suit free with ease.

They were standing directly in front of the trash bin, Superman could only lay perfectly still hoping they wouldn’t check into the trash. He was lucky, as they ran out of the alley and into the street splitting up searching for him.

He stayed in the dumpster for an hour and heard them return to the alley several times. Once they had pulled open the lid of the dumpster. He was sure they had found him, but the guy looking in had missed him and slammed the lid shut again.

“Dude, Luther is going to be pissed that you let him get away,” he heard them saying and jeering at each other.

“Maybe it’ll be enough that we shrunk him down, he’s not going to be causing any trouble for Luther anymore, that’s for sure,” Mickey said. He heard them walking out of the alley, “maybe that’ll be enough for him to pay us something.”

He waited more. Eventually he poked his head out as the street lights started to come on. The alley was empty and had been for a while. He needed to get out of here as soon as he could. With a lot of effort, he heaved the lid open enough to squeeze out and landed gracelessly in the filth of the alley’s floor. He stood up and pulled as much of the trash off his body as he could. Still covered in grime he ran out of the alley and into the street, still holding his red trunks with one hand.

Running down the street, he knew he must look a fright, a frail little man child covered in muck. People pulled away from him as he ran by. At first he ran fast but after a block or two he got winded and needed to stop. Feeling tired was new to him and he rested and tried to run again only slower. He made it several more blocks before he needed to rest once more. He didn’t know where he was running to, but he knew he had to get as much distance between himself and that alley. He was about to start up running again when he realized he was right outside the apartment building of Jimmy Olsen. 

He hesitated, but swallowed his pride and climbed the stairs to the top floor apartment and banged on the door of his cub reporter young friend. Jimmy had answered the door and looked down at the now younger and much smaller Man of Steel, the bracelet glowed again and once more Superman felt the tingle. 

It had took nearly an hour to convince Jimmy that he was who he said he was. Looking the way he did, he wouldn’t believe himself. Finally after he was able to convince his friend of who he said he was and Jimmy allowed him to stay.

“Golly Superman we gotta figure out a way to fix all this,” Jimmy had said, “but first we need to get you cleaned up.”

Jimmy drew a bath and while doing so questioned Superman on what had happened to him to get him to this state. Superman tried to explain, but things had transpired so fast that he wasn’t sure on the particulars. All he was sure of was that this bracelet had something to do with it and he still could not take it off.

“Maybe it will loosen after you take a bath,” suggested Jimmy as he turned the faucets off and checked the temperature of the water. Without thinking, he moved towards Superman and pulled his trunks down and with ease lifted him up and into the water.

Standing nude in the water, Superman tried to cover himself with his hands and he slipped down and into the tub full of bubbles. “Jimmy! I’m an adult, I can take a bath without help!”

“I’m sorry Superman,” Jimmy said shocked, “I don’t know what came over me, it just seemed like the right thing to do, you looked so small and dirty and the water was so clean and…”

Jimmy trailed off as he tried to understand why he had just treated Superman as a child. Though it wasn’t spoken of again, neither of them said anything about how Jimmy stayed in the bathroom with him as he cleaned himself off and how Jimmy handed him a towel and nearly helped him dry himself off.

Once dry, Jimmy had gone to find something for the small man to wear. His own clothes were too large for him, so he pulled out from a top shelf a box of leftover clothes from when his niece has stayed with him the previous year. To Superman’s utter horror and humiliation, the box had a pink tshirt and a half empty pack of teen pull up night time diapers.

“Jimmy, I can’t wear any of that,” he protested, but was immediately shot down.

The older and larger man shook his head, “If anyone sees me buying clothes, they will know who they are for and they’ll find you. No we have to use what we have. Come here, I’ll help you put these on.”

Sighing, Superman shook his head, “No, I can pull them up myself.”

That had been 5 days ago. Superman knew from experience that red kryptonite only lasted 46 hours, but it was well passed that now. Each morning he would wake up the same way. Thinking it was a dream and discovering all over again, that he was no longer the strongest man on earth, he was barely any stronger than a pre-teen. Each day they hoped the effects would wear off, but each day was the same. What he feared to tell Jimmy was the nightmares were getting stronger and scarier. What Jimmy didn’t want to tell Superman, was that it was starting harder and harder to not treat him as the child he now appeared to be. Pretty soon things needed to change.

Chapter 2

Try as they might, they were unable to get the bracelet off his wrist. With some effort and a chisel they were able to remove the red glowing gem from the bracelet, but the bracelet remained on his wrist. Jimmy had stored the red rock in a lead box and put it high up on a shelf in the kitchen.

Days had passed and things were getting worse for Superman. The hope that the effects of the red kryptonite would pass had faded. He was still small, he was still weak, and worst of all the nightmares he was having had made his diaper situation humiliating.

He had woken in the middle of the night from a nightmare where he was being dreaming about the time Lois Lane had been tied to a conveyor belt by a two bit crook. The conveyor belt was slowly heading towards an incinerator. However in the dream it was now him tied down struggling to get free. Closer and closer to the incinerator he moved, he could feel the heat as he inched forward. As he fell into the fire, he had woken up tangled in his blankets. He gasped for breath as he realized where he was. Than he felt it, he had wet himself. 

“Great Scott,” he said both shocked and defeated as he stood up and felt the cooling wetness in his nether regions. “What is happening to me?”

He couldn’t let Jimmy know about this he thought and snuck out of the room. Luckily the diaper had done its job and kept the sheets dry, but he couldn’t stay in this wet diaper. It was the middle of the night and he moved silently to the bathroom where he found a new diaper. He slipped off the soggy one and hid it at the bottom of the trash bin. He quickly returned to bed hoping that this would be a one off and he would never have to deal with this type of humiliation ever again.

In the morning he awoke, again with a start. Another nightmare. This time he was on the lap of Lex Luther who had captured him and had put him over his knee and had spanked him until he had broken down crying, just like he was crying as he woke up...Only he wasn’t in his bed any longer. He brushed the tears from his face as he realized he was lying across Jimmy’s lap in a cradling position wrapped in his blanket.

“Hey, hey it’s ok,” Jimmy was softly saying as he patted Superman’s head. “Oh good, you’re awake, you’ve been crying out for a while.”

“I, um…”Superman had stammered and with effort hopped off Jimmy’s lap letting the blankets fall and it was at that moment both he and Jimmy noticed he had wet himself again. He felt the dampness and Jimmy saw that the diaper had changed colors to indicate it was wet. “Oh...no, Jimmy this isn’t what it looks like, I had a nightmare…”

Jimmy had cut him off, “it’s ok. Luckily you were wearing the exact right thing then. Hm, but that was the last of the pack. If you’ll be alright by yourself a little while, I’ll go buy some more.”

Superman had tried to convince Jimmy he didn’t need new diapers, but as he was standing currently in a wet one, his argument was a losing one.

He fummed sitting in his wet diaper until Jimmy returned. The older man had pulled from a paper bag a new pack of diapers and right away Superman saw that they were different than the pull ups he had been wearing. These were real child diapers, with tapes and bulkier. 

Jimmy grabbed Superman’s hand and led him into the bathroom. He had tried to pull free, but he was now just too weak and followed into the bathroom. Jimmy had let go of his hand and pulled down his diaper.

Superman had tried to cover his private parts with his hands, but Jimmy swatted them away, “Now little guy, er I mean Superman, I know this must be embarrassing for you, but it simply needs to be done. Now lay down on this towel and I’ll get you cleaned up, don’t worry, I learned a lot during my time as a babysitter.”

Jimmy pulled out wet naps wipes to clean Superman up and the former superhero reluctantly sat down on the towel. “Jimmy, I can do this on my own, like the pullups. You don’t...OH THAT’S COLD!”

He was cut off by the cold wipes on his shrunken genitals. He gasped for air as he tried to gain composure.

“Superman, I’ve been thinking, until we can get you back to normal, I can’t keep calling you Superman. What if I make a mistake or slip up while out in the world, people will figure things out,” Jimmy said, lifting Superman’s legs and sliding the diaper under him, “So I’ve been trying to think of a name that won’t be too hard to remember and not slip up with.”

“And I should tell you, I may be out more often at work. I was promoted. Clark’s gone missing, I suspect he’s looking for you. Maybe I should have told him where you were, but anyway, Perry got upset and fired him, said if he ever shows back up, he can find a job in the mail room. But guess what!? I got his job, I’m not a cub reporter anymore! So I’ll be around more people, and I don’t want to mess up, so I was thinking of the name Kelly.”

Jimmy smiled as he thought how clever he was, “See, your Kyptonian name is Kal-el, and this is like it, but different enough, so I wont slip up. So from now on, until we can change you back, you’ll be Kelly, ok.”

Superman, Kal-el, Clark Kent, the last son of Krypton, sighed as he looked up at Jimmy Olsen, he former younger friend. In less than a month he had lost his powers, his size, his age, now his job and worse still his name. Jimmy stretched the last of the tapes and secured the small weak former hero. He grabbed Superman, now Kelly’s hands and pulled him up as he stood up.

“Look, Kelly, good as new,” Jimmy said and without thinking, gave the tiny man a playful swat on his padded behind, “Oh, sorry, just seemed like the natural thing to do, Sup, er Kelly.”

Dejected, the former Man of Steel looked down at his scrawny body in a pink bulky diaper, “Can I at least put some clothes on to cover this up?”

“Sure thing Kelly, I still have some my nieces clothes here for you, come on,” Jimmy smiled. He held his hand out, clearly waiting for Kelly to grab it. The little man-child, once the strongest man on earth, reluctantly reached out and was led into the bedroom to try on some little girl’s clothing. 

Chapter 3

Several more days had passed for the pint sized man formerly known as Superman, now currently renamed by Jimmy Olsen as Kelly. True to his word, Jimmy was gone more often and for longer hours resulting in him being left at home by himself with little to do. He had been able to persuade Jimmy in not getting him a babysitter, when Jimmy brought it up, but he was afraid that it was still on the older man’s mind. 

To his surprise Jimmy had gotten on as a head reporter much better than he had expected. With his promotion he was now partners with Lois Lane and they were tackling the hard hitting stories he had when he was Clark Kent. Petty White was still livid with Kent’s disappearance and it would be a miracle if he would be able to get his old job back once he changed back to normal. He now wished he had told Jimmy his secret identity, it might have saved his job, but it was too late now. 

Kelly sighed as he sat in the kitchen window looking out over the city of Metropolis. How could he worry about getting his job back when he didn’t even know how he would change back in the first place? Would he change back? It’s been nearly two months to the day that he’s been transformed and he was no closer to changing back to his former Superman self. Outside the window was the city. Metropolis, the city he sworn to protect, now without out it’s great champion. He sighed again as he saw his frail reflection looking back at him, he was no one’s protector at the moment.

Just then he heard the front door open and the sound of Jimmy putting his eyes down on the table next to the front door.

“Kelly, I’m home, are you in the kitchen? Come over to the living room,” Jimmy had called.  
So he got up from the kitchen window seat and tried to pull the tshirt down. It had ridden up, the smiling face of a Disney princess smiled up at him. It was just a little too short and showed off his scrawny stomach. The pink shorts he wore just barely covered his diapers, he tried to pull them up to cover the diapers peeking out the top, but it was hopeless. He had to face it, he had been dressing like a diapered preteen for weeks now. After the first few days, Jimmy had even bought new clothes for him, but when the bags were open they were all the clothes for a little girl. 

“If anyone saw me buying stuff, they’ll just think it’s for my niece,” Jimmy had explained.

He walked into the living room head down, “Yeah Jimmy, I’m here, I was….”

Kelly stopped short in his tracks. Jimmy was standing near the front door of the apartment where he put his keys down. This wasn’t unusual, but the fact that Superboy was standing next to him in the doorway was. Kelly looked at Jimmy in anger and then fear, and then anger again. Then he looked over at Superboy, dressed in his tight costume and leather jacket, the outfit showing off his very impressive physique. Kelly stood there dumbfounded, the smallest one in the room. The bracelet glowed for a second and then faded back to normal.

“Holy moly, Jimmy, I don’t believe it, you were telling me the truth, that’s ol Supes isn’t it!” Superboy couldn’t stop laughing. He had to hold his sides as he laughed and pointed as Kelly, the former strongest man on earth. He levitated off the ground and as he laughed he touched the ceiling and pushed himself back to the floor. After a few minutes he composed himself and walked over to Kelly who was still standing still, but looking down, he couldn’t bare looking up. Superboy was a clone of him, but now his clone, was bigger, stronger, and older than he currently was. He suddenly felt himself being lifted from under his arms and he looked up and was face to face with Superboy.

“Ok, ok, kiddo, I had my laugh. I was in town and stopped by the Daily Planet to see um, Clark, but Lois told me he was missing. While I was there Jimmy interviewed me for a story on where I thought Superman might be and he broke down and told me what happened when we were alone. I didn’t believe him, I mean who would? How could Superman let this happen to himself? Any way, I promised to see if I could help in some way so here I am. Man you’re light!”

Kelly squirmed in Superboy’s grip, “I didn’t let this happen to me! Now let me go!”

Chapter 4 

The once mighty hero, now the scrawny Kelly, struggled to get out of Superboy’s grasp. He had had enough, this was too much. This young man, who currently was bigger and older than him, refused to let go. 

“Let me down!” he cried, it came out more of a whine than a command, and his voice cracked. He continued to struggle. Superboy was about to let him down, he had had his laugh, but suddenly Kelly’s face went red, “oh no, nooooo not now!”  
Jimmy saw the expression on Kelly’s face and knew what was going on. The excitement was too much for the small man and knew his small weak bladder couldn’t handle it, he had wet his diaper, he walked over to Superboy who was still holding the squirming man-child in his arms, and lifted Kelly up and out.

The bracelet glowed red once again for a moment.

“Kelly made a tinkle Superboy, I need to change him,” Jimmy carried the beat red little man to the table and put him down and began to pull down his small shorts to reveal his princess diaper.

“Jimmy no, I can do it myself,” Kelly whimpered, “Not in front of him. I’m not a helpless b…”

The once superhero was cut short from his protest when Jimmy put a pacifier in his mouth. He was so taken aback by the action that he dazed into silence. Sedated for the moment, Jimmy undid the soiled diaper leaving the puny man on the table uncovered as he pulled out a new diaper. The cold air on his wet genitals caused his little bit to rise and he quickly tried to cover himself as he saw Superboy smirk. Jimmy finally returned, and carefully cleaned him off, gently pushing his hands away. He raised the small man’s rear and put the new pink diaper on him, tapped it up and patted him on the head.

“If Supes, er little Kelly is ready, I’ll be taking him,” Superboy said to Jimmy.

“Taking him? Taking him where?”

“I’m taking him to the Fortress of Solitude, I’m sure there’s something there that can fix him,“ Superboy took off his leather jacket, and pulled Kelly into a sitting position and began to put it on him. It hung heavy and loose on his small frame, so he zipped and buttoned it up. 

Kelly looked confused as to what was going on. He pulled the pacifier from his mouth, but instead of speaking, yawned, blinked heavily and slumped forwards into Superboys arms. Superboy looked over at Jimmy with a quizzical look, “Does he always fall asleep after a diaper change?”

Jimmy shook his head, “That would be the sedatives I put on the pacifier, “He still has a very willful spirit being Superman and all and he can get very upset when I change him. I mean, it would be adorable if it was anyone else…but it’s Superman…so to save him from the humiliation, ‘ve been sortaI kinda putting him out for a while so he doesn’t throw a tantrum.”

“I never thought I’d see the day when Jimmy Olsen is worrying about Superman throwing a tantrum about a diaper. Superhero lives are so weird!” Superboy cradled the small child sized man in his arms, “That said though, maybe I can even get this fixed before he wakes up. “  
“Golly, Superboy, that would be swell,” Jimmy said, “but gosh, doesn’t Kelly, I mean Superman look cute asleep?”

Superboy laughed, “he’s never going to live this down.”

With that Superboy climbed out the window with his diapered bundle and began flying towards the Fortress of Solitude.

Chapter 5

The once great superhero slept the entire way to the icy north where the secret Fortress of Solitude stood. The rushing wind howled as Superboy flew them to the icy north,and as they traveled he dreamt. In his dreams, Kelly was back in the alley after he had been shrunk. He was once again trying to hide from the the young men who were after him. But things felt different, why were did they always chase him after school? Almost every day after school they chased him, and this time he had hid in an alley. Part of his mind thought, no, that’s not right, but the fear, the dream memory of walking home from school, and a bunch of mean big boys chasing him, sometimes catching him made him cry out in the dream. It wasn’t his fault he was so small. NO! He had just been shrunk….hadn’t he? He looked down at his body, what he saw was his scrawny body, he was just in his day time diaper. The big boys had stolen the rest of his clothes, like always. NO! His super suit, it was here in the alley with him, that will prove it, he saw in a pile the S logo and rushed towards it, he grabbed at it, and found it wasn’t a suit, but it was just the S emblem on his backpack. He had tossed the back pack as he ran into the alley, wasn’t that right? No…? They were coming, no time to get confused with his messed up memories, he looked around and saw the garbage bin and climbed in, thinking he just needed to get home. Home meant Jimmy. Home was a place he didn’t need to hide and felt safe. In the dream he huddled in the trash and grime. He wished someone would save him, make the big boys stop chasing him. From the trash he looked up, and he saw the big boys towering over him in the bin, he cried out as they smirked down at him, they had found him. 

In the waking world, Superboy had arrived to the great locked door of the Fortress of Solitude . He carefully put the sleeping Kelly down and picked up the giant key to unlock the fortress. He was super powered, but it still took all his strength to lift it and unlock the fortress. Once unlocked he once again picked up the sleeping little child sized man and flew in.

The Fortress hummed to life as he entered, computers turning on, lights beginning to shine in the crystalline interior. A scanning identification ray washed over them as he landed, unseen to him, the bracelet glowed for a moment. A chime rang in the recesses of the fortress and the voice of the main computer spoke, “Greetings Kal-el, scans are detecting severe modifications including your size and age. Transmogrification correction can commence should you request it. Awaiting your order.”

Superboy looked at the sleeping former Superman and knew that he wasn’t in any condition to answer the computers himself so he spoke up, “Yes, apply the corrections.” 

He had been sure that the Kryptonian technology in the fortress would easily be able to return Superman to his former glory. He gently put him down on the ground, he knew once Superman was back to his normal size and strength he would not want to be holding him. He couldn’t help but look down at the de-aged superhero and be amazed at how small and weak he looked as he slept. He also couldn’t get over the fact that the mightiest hero had been put into diapers by Jimmy Olsen. He hoped Jimmy had taken some pictures, he would have to ask secretly after all this was over.

“Spare outfit ready to be materialized once transformation is complete,” the computer’s voice spoke up after several minutes of circuits clicking to life, and the hum of the calculating computer systems, “Restoration systems are active and ready for permission to commence, Kal-el.”

“You might as well begin,” Superboy said to the computer. He was about to step out of the way, he had seen the Fortress work it’s mechanical technologies before and did not want to get in the way of restoring Superman. He began to move towards a crystal shard to sit on to watch the restoration process, when he was hit by a powerful ray of energy that lifted him off the ground.

“Beginning restoration, purging foreign DNA and compensating,” the voice of the machine said as Superboy felt a sudden pain race over his whole body, as though he was being torn apart. Superboy tried to call out to the machine to stop but was in too much pain.

“Human DNA removed, pure Kyptonian make up restored,” the machine spoke again. Superboy had been a clone of Superman and Lex Luther, the computer had removed the human DNA from him and replaced it with pure DNA of Superman, it hummed again, “Age correction beginning.”

Another glowing light hit Superboy in the chest. He no longer felt the pain of the DNA splicer, but now felt strong. Stronger than he had ever felt before. He could not move his arms or legs due to the force field he was in but he was able to move his head just enough to see himself. He could see the muscles on his arms growing, his legs and ab muscles grew as well. He felt himself stretching and growing in height. He couldn’t see it or feel it, but he was aging. He was moving quickly out of his teen years and twenties. In moments he was in his mid 30s.

As he grew in age and size, with his muscles ever increasing the fabric of his outfit began to strain and buckle. Seams began to rip and the arms of his outfit fell off, the seams of his legs burst open, his chest and shoulder blades tore the rest of the outfit to ribbons. Half nude he continued to float in the middle of the field for a few moments longer until the voice again spoke, “Restoration 100% complete. Kal-el has been restored. Uniform restoration beginning.”

Out of the ceiling a sophisticated ray machine lowered and began to scan back and forth across Superboy’s body. Everywhere there was cloth, the ray disintegrated the fabric until he was completely nude in the force field. The ray machine raised itself and another machine began to spin wildly around his body. As it did it wove a new replica outfit of Superman’s classic outfit, right down to the red boots. The last touch was a single curl was fixed into place on his forehead as the force field turned off and lowered him to the ground.

Superboy ran to a wall of reflective crystals and looked at himself. He looked just like Superman should! 35 years old, 6’5, covered in muscles, the works! The red cape floated softly behind him as he turned this way and that looking at himself. “Looking good Superb…” he said to himself, flexing his new muscles, “I mean, looking good SuperMAN!”

He shook his head and sighed, “Computer why was I transformed and not….I mean to say…I’m not really Su…er..Computer tell me who is the child I brought with me?”

The computer let out another scanning bean on Kelly, the former real Superman, “data incomplete . The name of the child is unknown to our database. Child is human in origin, confusing brainwaves, but with residual previously undocumented Red Kyptonite traces in his system.”

“Did you say human? Like completely?” Superboy asked.

“Confirmed, human.”

Then it hit Superboy, if Superman had been affected by this odd form of Kryptonite that had changed him into a weak twinky tiny human and the reason he hadn’t changed back was because Kryptonite only affects Kyptonians, and if he was human now it didn’t affect him any longer and it wasn’t going to wear off.

“He’s going to haaaaaate this,” Superboy thought to himself, “I’m going to have to find some other way to fix him…until then maybe I should stay like this for a while…you know the world needs a Superman.”

He heard a little yelp and scream and saw Kelly wake from a nightmare. The frail little man child looked frightened. He had bolted up and was huging his bony knees, visibly shaking. 

The miniature former superhero looked up and saw someone standing over him, just like the big boys in the dream, but no, it was Superman? 

Superboy, not being able to help himself, put his hands on his hips and smiled then leaned over and tossled the smaller one’s hair, “Hey kiddo, I was told you wanted to meet Superman!”

Chapter 6 

The former superhero looked up scared at first, but now confused. The man had stood back up and had his hands on his hips in classic Superman pose. Kelly looked up and up, up the red boots, up the powerful legs in blue tights and red trunks, the yellow belt, up to the S on the the powerful chest, and finally into the grinning face that looked so familiar, because it was, or at least had been his.

Superboy couldn’t help but smirk at the confusion on little Superman’s face, but he knew it was serious and he couldn’t fool around any longer and was about to straighten out the mix up with the computer when suddenly it began to speak.

“Volcanic eruption on the Isle of Pandu, there was no time for any evacuation, thousands in danger,” the computer voice of the Fortress warned.

“I….er…I’m sorry Kelly, I have to deal with this, I’ll be back soon and sort this all out. This is a job for Superman!…who I am…currently... Computer, make sure Kelly is as comfortable as possibly, she might be a bit confused, help her out,” Superboy spoke the to computer as he flew out of the secret base. As he flew to the volcano he realized, he had used “she” instead of “he”, but it was too late to correct it and he was certain the computer knew what it was doing.

Superman, stood up and watched as Superboy flew out of the crystal cavers speechless. He wasn’t sure what had happened. The last thing he knew he had been humiliated and changed into a fresh diaper in Jimmy Olsen’s apartment, and now he was in his Fortress of Solitude, with a full sized Superboy posing as proper self. He had had enough, it was bad enough having to deal with Jimmy treating him as a child, he was not going to have Superboy take over for him. He called for the computer, hoping to sound as authoritative as possible, but it came out as a high pitched squeak.

“Computer! I demand you change me back to normal! I am Superman!” He did not notice that he stamped his foot like an irratated child.

“Correction, you are currently normal. Your name is Kelly and the being known as Superman has left the Fortress. He has left me with instructions to make you comfortable,” the voice of the computer told him.

“That’s insane! That was Superboy, I’m Superman! Scan me! It’ll prove it to you.”

“Both you and Superman have already been scanned. Kal-el has proven who he is, and scans of you show that you are a normal human child, though gender seems confused. Computing……. Alterations to be performed to help comfort you.”

A beam of light hit Superman in the head, it focused on his hair, and he began to feel a tingle in his scalp as the beam sped up the growth of his hair, until it was shoulder length. A pink bow materialized and clipped into his hair. The computer rang out, “Research on human children, reveal that girls often enjoy longer hairs then their male conter parts. Has the hair growth satisfied you?”

Superman was infuriated, “I am not a little girl! I am Superman, Kal- el! The person who just left was Superboy, you must believe me!”

There was a moment of silence as the computer thought. Superman believed he had finally gotten through to the computerized brain when it replied, “You are correct.”

The puny former super hero smiled, thinking he had in fact gotten the machine to understand, it spoke again, “You are correct, you are not a little girl. While your age is somewhere in the teenage years, your attire, namely diaper indicates a desire to be smaller, I will accommodate to help you feel more comfortable Kelly.”

A new beam of light hit the teenaged Superman. Machinery in the walls begin to whorl and lights blinked. He tried to move out of the beam, but it held him fast in place and he was helpless as he watched the world get larger. He began to shrink from his currently 4’8 height, down and down until he was 3’5 feet tall. The diaper around his waist dematerialized as it was now too large for him and a new smaller one, in hot pink replaced it. It was tight and he felt his genitals be pushed down leaving the diapers appearing smooth and without a male bulge. A flouncy silk and satin dress materialized on him, short enough to display his matching diaper. The beam of light blinked out, but as he felt he could move again, a crib appeared and a pair of unseen hands lifted the small former superhero and placed him into the crib which walls were too high up for him to climb out.

“With new size and accessories, I hope you comfortable,” the Fortress’ voice chimed. “Next food will be prepared.”

“You crazy computer, I’m not a baby!” the miniature teen yelled and to his continued humiliation he felt himself begin to wet his new diaper, his face became beet red.

“Kelly’s continued discomfort appears to be from her obvious confusion of identity, that will be rectified, brainwave of recent dream will help compensate,” chimed the computer. Again the whirling noises began and blinking lights. Out of the ceiling a metallic extended arm appeared and lowered itself into the crib. At the end of the arm was a hand holding a babybottle. 

Superman backed away from it in the crib. His feet got mixed up in the blankets and he fell onto his behind and made a small yelp noise. As he did so, the bottle was thrust into his mouth. He tried to spit it out, but it was held tightly into his mouth. He tried to bit it, but that only caused the content to squeeze into his mouth and down his throat. It was a sweet liquid, that coated his tongue. The computer’s voice chimed again, “You will suck and finish the bottle.”

To Superman’s horror he found himself beginning to suckle the bottle. His watched with confusion and amazement as his hands went to reach out and rasp the bottle. The metallic arm released it to his grasp. He found himself willingling holding the bottle of strange liquid and sucking and swallowing the concoction. He tried to will himself to stop, but the need to finish the bottle was too great. “The drink is good and health for little ones, it has though special additives to make you susceptible to suggestions and instructions for a short time. This will allow me to make you comfortable Kelly.”

“I’m not Kelly,” Superman tried to say as he sucked, but it came out a cough and a gurgle. He tried again to speak, to say the over ride commands for the Fortress, but failed as he drank the liquids. “The being who left, was SUPERMAN, his name is SUPERMAN. He is KAL-EL. He is SUPERMAN. SUPERMAN will return and help you. YOU WILL feel protected by SUPERMAN. Your name is KELLY, you were brought here by SUPERMAN. KELLY is your name. YOU ARE A SMALL LITTLE GIRL. A SMALL LITTLE GIRL. Scans of you indicate the DNA residue of another human… databanks indicate it is Jimmy Olsen, friend of Superman. Recent dream memories indicate a connection to Jimmy Olsen. There is a probable connection between the two of you. JIMMY OLSEN IS YOUR DADDY. YOUR NAME IS KELLY OLSEN.”

The voice continued to repeat this over and over as Superman, shook his head trying to deny it, but continued to drink down the chemicals. He knew the information was wrong, but he could feel his thoughts changing. He could feel himself changing, feeling small and weak, and powerless as he finished the bottle.

“You feel happiest when your diaper is changed and in the arms of a big strong man,” continued the voice. Superman realized he had dazed out and the voice had continued on to other instructions he hadn’t noticed. What else has been added he wondered, but defeated, he finished the last drops in the bottle.

“When Superman returns, he will be able to return you home, docile and happy,” the Fortress’ voice chimed, “sensors show he is about to arrive.”

Kelly, the former Superman, squirmed. He, or now rather she knew when Superboy, now Superman returned and found Kelly like this, life would never be the same again.

Chapter 7

Jimmy saw the blue and red streak in the sky over Metropolis and hurried to open his window. He believed it could mean only one thing. Superman was back to normal since he knew Superboy never wore the cape like Superman did. He opened the window just as the Man of Steel landed on window ledge and stepped into the apartment.

“Superman! You’re back to normal!” Jimmy exclaimed joyfully.

The powerful man looked down at Jimmy and shook his head. His cape had floated over his shoulder and was obscuring what he was holding, “Not exactly Jimmy…”

He moved the cape aside and to Jimmy’s surprise there lay a miniature reduced Kelly, asleep with a pacifier in his mouth. His hair had grown longer, and he was now in a short baby doll dress with ruffles all around. The dress was so short it exposed his pink diaper that peeked out. The Man of Steel gently put the puny former superhero on the couch so not to wake him. He motioned to Jimmy to follow him to the kitchen.

Once there Jimmy exclaimed, “Golly what the heck happened? Is that Superboy? Did things get mixed up when you got back to normal?”

“No Jimmy, I am Superboy, at least I was, the Fortress grew me up and made me fully Kryptonian. I…I had to leave for a while and the Fortress might have miss interpreted my instructions and made Kelly, er, Superman I mean, well worse. I tried to fix it, but as you can see, that didn’t work too well.”

”That’s Superman out there?” Jimmy gasped, “but he looks like a tiny little girl.”

Jimmy poked his head back into living room and looked at the sleeping small man-girl and added, “but, he sure is a cutie.”

Superboy sighed, “that’s not the half of it, the Fortress worked on his mind, he’s been a bit changed. Look Jimmy, I tried to fix things and it only made things worse. We need to find some other way to change him back. But in the meantime I think I need to take his place as Superman, so no one will know that he’s is now just a dinky little boy who dresses like a baby girl. I’ll pose as him, I’ll ask around, I’ll do some digging. Maybe there’s a magic way to change him back, maybe the League will have an idea, but I can’t let them know who I’m asking for.”

Jimmy nodded, his first priority was to protect Kelly, (he was having a harder and harder time thinking of him as Superman anymore, especially with Superboy standing in front of him, looking as he does), “What do we do with him until then? He can stay with me of course, but now that I’ve taken over for Clark, I work full time.”

”Taken over for Clark?”  
”Clark Kent is missing too you know,” Jimmy told Superboy, “he’s been missing as long as Superman has. He was officially fired by Mr. White two weeks ago.”

Superboy shook his head, “So Clark never told you? Jimmy…I know I’m going to get in trouble for this, but at the rate things are going it’s the least of our problems. Jimmy, Clark Kent is, or rather was Superman.”

Jimmy was taken aback, “what?! But how? Oh…now that you’ve said it, it makes perfect sense. He was always the first on the scene for Superman stories...All these years!” He slapped himself in the forehead.

”You can’t tell him, he can’t know you know Jimmy, we have to deal with his teeny tininess right now.”

”Right, you’re right. I guess I can get him a babysitter for when I’m at work, that’ll be strange, but we’ll figure it out. Kelly is just too little to be left alone now. There’s those college students who live upstairs, I bet I could pay one of them to come in and watch him, I’ll figure out something to say. I can see in your face you’ve got an idea…”

”He’s not going to like it, but it might make it easier in the long run until we figure out a way to change him back, but I think we need to play along with the reprogramming the Fortress has done to him. We don’t want to confuse, him...rather HER. Treat her like the child she appears to be. There can’t be any mention of him ever being Superman. I know that seems cruel, but we need to pass him off as a child, the little girl she appears to be, until we can fix this, “Superboy told Jimmy, “she’s adorable right now, so that’ll make it easier.”

Superboy smiled as Jimmy asked, “when you say the Fortress reprogrammed him, what do you mean?”

He didn’t realize how quickly his mind flipped the former superhero’s gender, “Let’s wake her up, and you’ll see.”

Chapter 8

As the adults talked in the kitchen, the small child-man, formerly Superman slept on the couch. His now long hair framing his still recognizable, but now softer and more feminized face. He turned in his sleep and the movement caused his frilled covered dress to ride up, exposing his matching pink diaper. In his head he dreamt.

Superboy has flown him to the Fortress of Solitude to fix him and to make him himself again. But it wasn’t Superboy, it was Superman, and he was looking up at Superman. Then the machine, it changed him, he was small...did it fix him? The machine said she was all better now. In the dream he ran to a crystal wall to look at himself, and saw a little sweet girl looking back, long hair, pretty dress, pink booties, his hands went to tug on the hem of his dress to try to hide his diaper, he felt so small and helpless. As he looked at himself in the reflection, he saw Superman standing behind him, smiling, “Kelly, we finally got you back to normal, none of those nasty big nightmares anymore!”

Nightmares? Big? Was being big a nightmare? Kelly tried to think hard. Was being big just a nightmare, and this was real? He tried to think and in the dream, he remembered the time Jimmy took her to work with him, and he met Mr. White and Ms. Lane. Lois Lane had told her that she had pretty hair and Kelly blushed. Then a big scary robot burst through a wall and Kelly cried, but Superman came flying in and saved the day like he always did. Superman patted Kelly on the head before dragging the scary robot away.

Then another memory, being kidnapped and taken to a big scary factory and being changed by a group of big scary men. Suddenly Kelly was big, a teen boy, but still scared and ran away. She hid in a trash can, but finally got home to daddy. Daddy, Jimmy. He got Superman to come and help change her back to normal.

“No no no, don’t let yourself forget!” Kelly heard a faint voice inside her head as she looked at herself in the reflection. Superman continued to stand behind her with a knowing smile. The voice sounded further and further away as she turned and looked at Superman, “Superman?”

Kelly woke up.

The small girl-man felt a pacifier in his mouth and instinctively sucked on it. Kelly blinked a few times and looked around, he wasn’t in the fortress anymore and what’s more he was on a lap. Cradled in the arms of and on the lap of Jimmy, Kelly looked into the older and bigger man and a flood of emotions washed over the tiny creature.

Kelly was filled with a feeling of safety and warmth. So many scary things had happened lately, and now here was Jimmy holding him tightly, just like it should be. So Kelly snuggled closer to the chest of the bigger and stronger man and felt the arms around him hold him tighter. 

“Hey there Sup….s, um, hey lil girl, so glad you’re back and awake,” Jimmy said. The bracelet had glowed once again without any notice, and again everything thing seems right to treat the once greatest hero in the world as a simple baby girl.

Still holding tight, Kelly began to wake up more and something felt off. Some memory trying to reassert itself, but she couldn’t put her finger on it. Little Kelly looked back up at Jimmy and his weakened mind snapped back into place, and he remembered who he really was. Jimmy isn’t supposed to be bigger and stronger, and I shouldn’t be tiny, rolled into the former Superman’s head.

He pulled the pacifier out of his mouth and spoke in a sweetly girlish voice, “Dadda, it’s not right. No, I meanz Dadda. Dadda?”

He had meant to say Jimmy, but try as he might he found he couldn’t. He tried under his breath a few more times, but dadda was the only thing that came out. He scrunched up his face and concentrated as hard as he could and tried one more time. But the effort was too much.

Kelly soiled herself as she said, “Dadda, no no no!”

“Oh sweety, it’s ok, let me clean you up, don’t worry, it’s natural for you to make a stinky,” Jimmy rose with the shrunken former hero.

While he had sat on the couch with the sleeping Kelly, Superboy, now Superman had flown out and returned with a heap of supplies. With his super speed he had assembled and place things around to appear that they had always been in the apartment. Now in the living room, there were plush toys, dolls, a crib and an appropriate sized changing table. Superboy sat in a chair near the changing table as if he had been there the whole time. He gave a smile and wave to Kelly as Jimmy passed and placed the small child-man on the table.

Trying again to say Jimmy, and failing, Kelly said, “Dadda, what are you doing? Not right Dadda, this isn’t right!”

“Hush now Kelly,” Jimmy said, removing the soiled diaper. He paused for a minute to marvel at the even more shrunken former Superman. He had been turned into a small teenager, but having those proportions shrunk down to baby size, he looked absolutely miniscule now.

Kelly tried to speak again, but found that he could only make little whimpering noises as Jimmy inspected his shrunken privates. Jimmy had humiliatingly changed him in the past, but somehow now everything seemed even worse. He couldn’t speak for some reason, and when he did, his mouth betrayed him, and those dreams, they seemed so real! He needed to get off this table and find real help, someone who could stop all this. 

He tried to rise, but Jimmy put his hand on his chest and easily and gently pushed him back down. With that touch, Kelly felt strong emotions rise up again. Love, and protection washed over him. Was he making too big of a deal over all of this, sprang up in his mind. And suddenly he felt the coldness of a wet nap on his genitals and he yelped, but this time not just from the temperature, but a new feeling of pleasure of being touched.

He felt his tiny member jolt awake and he blushed crimson red, just as Jimmy smiled down at him and to his mortification, he saw the new Superman standing there too, looking down at his weakened state. Clean, Jimmy picked up Kelly’s legs and put down a new diaper and snuggly taped it into place. He padded the front of the diaper and left his hand there. Kelly felt his body betray him and he began to thrust his hips to press his diaper encaged member against the big strong hand.

Jimmy was surprised, but tried not to show it. All those times Superman had saved him, all the years of being friends, now with that very man, well boy, well little girl finding pleasure by Jimmy Olsen’s touch. It gave him a rush he hadn’t expected, he had always felt weak around Superman but, now he was the big man, the strong one and he liked it. He needed to savor this.

“Kelly sissy baby, now now, that might be too mature of a thing for your little wee self,” he said, he squeezed the pitifully sized diaper once and then lifted Kelly up into his arms. “It’s time for your real bed time, why don’t you say goodnight to our friend Superman and give him a good night kiss before I put you down.”

The weak babysized man found he could speak again and whimpered and said in a weak voice, “Goodnighty Mister Superman.” 

He had wanted to say so much more, but that was all that would come out at the moment.

“And give him a kiss,” Jimmy said leaning in towards the new Superman and saw Kelly kiss the former Superboy on the cheek, “now why don’t you thank him for all the hard work he did for you today.”

“Tank you Mister Superman,” came out in a whisper.

The new Superman smiled, “I’m just glad you’re back to your rightful size and place Kelly.”

He wanted to yell and fight all of this, but the fight was just drained out of him, Superman, that is Kelly, didn’t have any energy left. Jimmy sensed this and put the small man-child into the crib and turned back to the new Superman.

“I’ll check in with you in a while Jimmy, but don’t hesitate to get in touch if you need me for anything,” the new Man of Steel said as he flew out the window.

Jimmy turned back to the small sissy man in the crib. He saw that the crib had a mobile with two figures on it and smiled, it was perfect. He turned the mobiles crank and the two figures began to slowly spin in a circle over Kelly’s head as it played Twinkle Twinkle.

“Night my lil bit.Get rest, tomorrow’s a big day,” Jimmy said.

Looking up, Kelly saw the two figures. One was of Superman flying, plastic cape flowing behind and the other was a figure of a ballerina princess. They circled each other and he watched. As he fell asleep the two figures continue to circle as the music played, and he began to dream, the two figures merging into one as they spun.

Chapter 9

The former superhero slept, and again he dreamed. He was once again adult sized, and powerful. He was flying over Metropolis. He felt the sun’s rays fill him with renewed energy and he smiled. For a moment he had a flash of memory of being put down in a crib, but shook that memory away. That had not been real, just a bad nightmare, no, he was Superman, and Superman wouldn’t let anything like that happen to him.

He was flying over the University of Metropolis and spotted a group of average looking young men playing frisbee on the quad. From the air he stopped and watched them throw it back and forth a few times. They looked care free, he liked that. He had just come from defeating Brainiac, which had been tough, watching this simple game between friends made him remember why fighting for justice was worth it. He was about to fly on when he saw that the frisbee go flying off course and into the high branches of a nearby tree.

“Way to go Derrick,” he heard one of the guys joking say to the one who had tossed it, “there goes the game.”

“Don’t worry,” the young man, Derrick, gulped, “I’ll go get it.”

The young man ran over to the tree, and looked up. The lowest limbs were out of reach, but he attempted to jump, but the branches were still of reach. He tried to hug the tree and get a holding to shimmy up it, but only succeeded in falling and tripping over a root. 

Superman had watched it all, hoping that the young man would be able to make it up, but when he saw that it was not going to happen, he flew down and snatched the frisbee from the high branch and landed on the ground next to the young man.

Reaching his hand out to the fallen youngster, he helped him up. There was a slight tug, causing Superman a moment of hesitation. This young man couldn’t have weighed more than 150 pounds, yet Superman felt a bit off by pulling him to his feet. In his peripheral sight, he thought he saw the frisbee in his other hand glow for a second, but when he turned his eyes to his other hand, it was just a normal frisbee. 

The other two men ran up to Derrick and Superman. Superman expected the usual interaction and smiled towards the two newcomers. He’d say hello, they would be in awe of being in his presence and he’d fly away with after some jovial conversation, but when they arrived they both turned to Derrick and frowned.  
“I thought you said today wasn’t one of your babysitting days Derrick,” one said, hands on his hips.

“Look, she isn’t getting in the way, she’s just hanging out, under the tree. It’s fine, isn’t that right Kelly?” the one named Derrick said looking up at Superman.

Superman’s smile faded, “I...think you’re getting confused about things young man. I really should be going.”

He turned, putting one hand into the air, “Stay out of trouble gentlemen, and…”

He trailed off, he couldn’t fly. He tried again to lift off the ground, but again nothing. He tried a small hop, but that still did nothing,

“Kelly, I think it’s time to stop playing dress up,” Derrick said to him and with ease spun him around so he was facing the group of men again. 

Derrick grabbed Superman’s left arm and at the sleeve of his super suit, there was a small nozzle. He had never seen that before. Derrick popped it open, and there was a sudden whooshing noise and Superman felt himself deflate, his suit began to wrinkle and billow as air blew out of the open nozzle. It was as if he was wearing a giant balloon, soon, his suit, and cape fell to the ground, leaving him standing rail thin, his muscle mass completely gone as if they had just been part of the suit. 

“What!? No! “ he exclaimed looking at himself and then at the faces of the young men who were still looking up at him. He realized he was nude in front of them and covered himself with his hands. 

“And get off those stilts, you’re going to fall and hurt yourself,” Derrick said, and Superman looked down, and began to fall, being caught just in time by Derrick. Two wooden stilts clattered to the ground where he had been standing. 

He hung in the air, his legs dangling as Derrick caught him and held him up at face level, “You’re such a silly little girl, now, let’s get those clips out of your hair.”

Derrick set him down on the ground, and Superman looked up at the group of men, he was the size of a small child. Derrick reached down to his hair and pulled out two clips, he was sure were not there a moment ago and long hair fell to his shoulder. 

“You can play Supergirl some other time Kelly, I better get you back home,” Derrick told the completely shocked Superman who was looking down at his shrunken body, “Sorry guys, I’ll be back in a few minutes, I gotta take the little stinker back home.”

“Man, ever since you took that babysitting gig, you’re always a drag,” one of the guys said to him, laughing.

“Yeah, but it’s a good pay check, “he answered back. He picked up a diaper bag that had moments ago been a pile of Superman’s suit and slung it over his shoulder. He then lifted the small Superman into his arms. To Superman’s surprise, he was now wearing pink shirt with a picture of a unicorn on it and a diaper with the characters of Frozen on it. He was too dumbfounded to understand what was happening to him and found he couldn’t speak no matter how much he wanted. He felt emotions building up inside him that he knew he wouldn’t be able to fight for long.

He felt a kiss on his forehead as Derrick walked him away from the other two guys who ran off to continue their game. What was going on, how could this be happening. It was like the dream, but this was real life! Wasn’t it? No, this had to be a dream...But then, what was real life? 

He felt trapped and confused in a way he had never felt in all his time being a superhero, and finally it broke. He couldn’t control what felt like it was taking over and stopped fighting, and he let out a high pitched wail and began to cry with thick wet tears, like the weak child he appeared to be. 

In the early morning light, Jimmy leaned on to the side of the crib and looked down at the man who once was the strongest person on Earth. He, or rather she, as Jimmy now thought of him, lay asleep, whimpering. He couldn’t deny the rush he got watching the man who had saved him countless times, and had made him feel helpless and small laying prone and weak, his muscles and powers gone, his size taken away, and his manhood all but erased. 

“Wouldn’t it help Superman to learn a little humility?” Jimmy thought to trying to justify why he hadn’t spent any time looking for a while to change the weakling back. “Maybe he’ll understand what the rest of us have to deal with if he’s the weakest of all of us for a change.”

The small thing still had a passing resemblance to Superman, but Jimmy believed no one would ever think he was actually Superman, especially now that Superboy had been seen looking exactly like Superman, no one was even looking for this little weakling. Because he had been deaged to a teenager and then shrunk to the size of a toddler, he didn’t quite look like an actual toddler, his body was not the same proportions, he actually looked weaker and smaller than toddlers would be, but Jimmy knew people didn’t often question these things, they would see a small little girl in a diaper who might be small for her age, and move on. He felt confident he could bring Kelly out into the world with no risk of anyone thinking it was Superman. He smiled again, thinking of having the former Superman in full view in a soiled diaper. 

But he couldn’t be around all the time and needed to have some help caring for his new baby. He had come up with a plan, and he was sure Kelly wouldn’t like it, but she really didn’t have much say in the matter. He’d explain it to her later, but for now it was time to wake the weeping sissy up, it was going to be a big day in the city for her.

“Kelly, wake up sissy baby, it’s time to get your diapee changed and get you fed,” Jimmy softly said several times.

Kelly, the weakest and smallest man-girl began to wake from the nightmare he had and began to realize again, that he was still small, he was still dressed as a girl and that he was still helpless. He looked up towards Jimmy and felt a rush of shame of being seen like this, but at the same time a rush of emotions wanting to please the bigger and stronger man. His mind was a mess, he felt the need to have Jimmy touch and hold him, but at the same time part of his mind pushed to have him convince Jimmy he wasn’t a baby girl. He opened his mouth to speak, and he hoped it would be something that would convince Jimmy, but he found a pacifier in his mouth as he was lifted from the crib.

As Jimmy lifted him up and held him tight, he felt his body again betray him. His body tingled with the sensation of the touch. He felt his small nipples perk and his tiny self harden in the diaper. How would he be able to convince Jimmy this was all a mistake and wrong when his own body said he felt otherwise?

Jimmy felt the change and smiled, he loved the feeling of power he now had on this little sissy, “Oh someone is well, but don’t worry I’ll get you nice and clean and snug. Like I said last night, today’s a big day for you Kelly.”

Superman, Kelly didn’t know how much more of this he could take as he was taken to the changing table to start a new day of humiliation. 

Chapter 10

After a humiliating bath where Jimmy scrubbed the weakling until his skin was a bright pink, Kelly was dressed. Again it was a diaper, but over the diaper were a pair of thin leggings with pink and white stripes, a flouncy baby’s dress that didn’t cover the diaper and a big pink bow clipped into his hair. Jimmy had also sprayed a sickly sweet perfume on him, explaining that it was to cover any stinky smells that might come from a diaper clad child.

The former superhero had been mostly silent during the morning. Through the diaper change, being fed mushy peas in a high chair, and the bath. He had been trying to concentrate and mentally fight the feeling of helplessness that was growing. Part of his little brain was yelling at him to succumb to the humiliation and accept that he was actually a little girl, but he knew if he let it overcome him completely he would be lost. So all morning, as he was pampered and coo-ed at by his former younger friend he tried to focus on memories of when he had been Superman, big and strong, the world’s mightiest hero.

“You’ve been cooped up in this house far too long young lady,” Jimmy said when the weakling was dressed, “you’re nearly out of diapers and i thought it would be fun to get you some new clothes.”

Jimmy scooped the little man up and walked him over to the stroller that had been sitting in the living room and strapped him in. Superman struggled a bit, squirmed when he realized that he was trapped and soon will be fully exposed to the public. But he took a deep breath and tried to say calm. He was afraid if he fought back, Jimmy would say some new command that would make things even worse for him. Jimmy handed the sissy a rag doll and he took and clutched, he could cover his face with it if he had to, he thought. The bigger man smiled down at him, he loved seeing his former super friend look so much like a sweet little girl.

So out onto the streets of Metropolis they went. Jimmy walked at a slow pace pointing out interesting things to Kelly as if she had never seen the city before. He called out a yellow bus, a dog on a leash, a man with a funny hat, as if he was teaching a baby words, he got a good chuckle out of the idea of the learning lesson he was giving his shrunken friend. All the while they passed people. Some didn’t notice them at all. A few looked down at the small figure in the stroller holding her dolly and the bracelet would glow for a moment. 

“Such an adorable little girl you have!” a woman said as they waited for the light to change, “she’s so pretty, such lovely hair, and fair skin, she’s going to break some boys hearts when she gets older.”

“Look at the baby!” a toddler holding his father’s hand had said pointing to Kelly in the stroller, “I’m a big boy, not like that baby girl!”

“That’s right, she’s a baby girl, not a big strong boy like you,” Jimmy had agreed with the young boy who beamed with pride knowing he wasn’t a baby any longer as he walked off with his father.

“Hey Jimmy! Who you got there?” A young man called out to Jimmy as they continued on their journey. Jimmy turned and saw a teenager on a bike, smiled and waved. It was one of the Daily Planet’s newspaper delivery boys, Kevin. He had just graduated high school, but had been a newspaper boy for a few years and had gotten to know a bunch of the company’s staff. Kelly saw him and shuttered. Kevin knew Clark, surely he’d recognize him when he got a good look at him.

“This is Kelly,” Jimmy beamed like a proud father, which in a way he kind of was now. “She’s my little girl, you can say she’s a new addition to my little family. Isn’t she just as cute as a bug?”

Kevin looked down at the former Man of Steel, “she sure is. You must have brought her in to the Planet before right? She looks a little familiar.”

Superman squirmed, Kevin was recognizing him! He couldn’t help but notice how permanent Jimmy sounded about him being his little girl. He was supposed to be trying to find a way to change him back. He realized Jimmy hadn’t mentioned it in days and had gone to only referring to him as Kelly the little baby girl. Had Jimmy really forgot who he was? 

“She looks worried,” Kevin said, as he booped the sissy’s nose. “I think she might have just wet herself.”

Jimmy sighed, “she’s got a little diaper rash, it’s ok. It makes her get that worried face sometimes. But yeah, you’ve probably seen her before with me at the Planet. But I don’t think she’ll be in there with me any time soon with the new job as lead reporter sadly. I’m going to need to start looking for a babysitter or nanny for her.”

Kevin’s ears perked up, “Oh? Say you wouldn’t consider me would you? Once I’m done with the papers in the morning, I’m free all day. And it could help me save for tuition, I’ve been thinking of applying to Metropolis U in a year or so. I had tons of experience, I helped raise my brothers and sisters. Need a diaper change? I’m your man.”

“That would be great Kevin,” Jimmy was beside himself, “say you wouldn’t consider moving in for a trail run would you? I can move the baby things out of the guest room and you could be the live in nanny if that’s alright with you. And with the new job I can pay you a pretty good salary.”

Superman watched as they agreed. Kevin would be moving in later that day! His crib, toys, playpen and changing table would be moved into the living room. He shuddered again to himself thinking of those items as his. Changing table...Kevin would soon be in charge of changing him and will realize he’s a baby boy, a teenage boy, he shook his head, a man in a girly diaper. He hated how much he was losing himself.

Kevin and Jimmy had shaken hands and Kevin was given an extra apartment key before he hopped back onto his bike. He would be back in the afternoon with his things to move in. Jimmy smiled down at Superman, “Isn’t that great lil gal? I know how much you liked Kevin, and now he’ll be your full time sitter. Today’s looking up for us hu? Oh, why are you making that face? I think he was right, you did sole yourself didn’t you? We’re almost at the mall, and I’ll change you before your next bottle.”

“Ji...Daddy,”Clark tried to fight, but knew it was a losing battle, but continued, “he’ll see that I’m a girl, um I means he’s gonna see that I got a peepee.”

“Oh sweetie, some girls have peepees, that doesn’t make them any less girls. And I’m sure when I tell him your whole story, he’ll understand.”

The shrunken man looked up in shock and horror. Jimmy was going to tell him who he actually was??!  
Chapter 11

Through the entrance doors of the Metropolis Mega Mall Jimmy pushed the stroller with the trapped sissy that had once been the world’s mightiest hero. Today, now he was a deaged, shrunken weakling dressed and smelling like the sweetest little baby girl. His, or rather her pink dress had ridden up on the walk over and now exposed her striped tights and the bulk of a diaper underneath. 

Kelly, the former Man of Steel, tried to control his anger and fear. He felt his resolve slipping away as he was led through the busy shopping center. People glancing down at him, smiling, some waving at what they thought was a little baby. He thought to himself, “I’m Superman, this isn’t my life! I’m not a little girly baby. Fight it man! Once I’m free of this stupid stroller I’ll make a run for it. Jimmy hasn’t tried once to find a cure, the big meanie! When I make a run for it my diapee will make a lot of noise, so I’ll have to be quick and smart about it. Oh, but where will I go? I’m so little and weak?”

His train of thought was broken when he realized that his former younger friend, now ‘daddy’ had rolled the stroller into the food court. Jimmy had ordered himself a snack and was pouring a pink lemonade into the sissy’s bottle. Jimmy unsnapped the restraints and lifted the weakling onto his lap. Once again, Superman felt his resolve begin to slip as he was touched by Jimmy. The tenseness in his body melted away and all he wanted to do was to cuddle on the bigger man’s lap. The baby brained part of his new persona wanted to take control, but what was left of his adult brain tried to fight back. However his 18 year old deaged body began to feel the effects of being held and cared for. His teen hormones raced within him and he felt his tiny penis begin to get erect inside his pretty pink diaper. The conflict between his new little side, his adult brain and his teenage body caused him to blush giving his pale skin the rosiest of cheeks. 

Jimmy saw the red cheeks and knew that his little weak friend’s Superman identity was fighting back. And that gave him such a sense of power. He felt he had to be careful not to push him too far too fast, because he was finding he loved knowing that the once most powerful man in the world was still in there, and not just the baby girl. It was no fun if he fully thought of himself as a baby girl, no the weakling had to remember his past.

He put the bottle into Kelly’s mouth and resituated himself to be able to lean back and comfortably have the sissy man on his lap while feeding him the bottle. He put his other hand on the supersissy’s diaper to check his wetness. Still dry. He did feel the little stiffy in the diaper, and this time left his hand on the diaper. 

“You’ve had such a busy day so far hu Kelly,” Jimmy smiled down at him and gave the diaper a gentle squeeze, “and we have barely just got to the mall. I still have to get you new clothes. Right now you’ve been wearing hand me downs, soon you’ll have your very own clothes, that are just yours. Doesn’t that make you happy to know that your dresses and bibs, diapers, plastic panties, hair ribbons, socks and booties will be just yours? Some of the clothes is a little big for such a little girl like you, so they’ll fit you like a glove. Oh, that reminds me, we need to get you mittens!”

At the end, Jimmy began to gentle stroke the diaper and Superman nearly gulped and gagged on the bottle for a moment in surprise. But then his eighteen year old body got the best of him and he realized he was humping the hand through the diaper as he began to hungrily suck on the bottle. He shut his eyes tight and moaned, a bit of lemonade dribbling down the side of his face. He couldn’t think straight as his body betrayed his mind, but it felt so good, being held by a strong man, not like his weak self and being touched and cared for. He never felt like this before, he always had to look out for everyone else, everyone else’s needs always came first. No one ever asked how Superman was holding up. 

“You like it when a real man touches you hu sissy baby?” Jimmy leaned in and whispered. He was getting aroused too, and the pint-sized former hero could feel the stiff member under him, “you’re so puny and weak, just like you should be, helpless feels good doesn’t it sissy-Kelly?”

Superman, the baby of lace, moaned into his bottle as if to answer and continued to hump the big strong hand. He was a jumble of emotions and thoughts. He felt humiliated, but at the same time he felt so good. He wanted this feeling to continue forever, but he wanted to fight the feeling. He wanted to bite his lip, he felt the need to suck the bottle harder.

“Sometimes sissy’s make stickies in their dipees,” Jimmy softy said, “you’ve never done that before ever. And it’s ok if you do, it’s your very first time feeling like this hu little girl?”

The man-baby sissy squeaked and sucked the bottle. To any passerby it was just a baby enjoying her bottle squirming on her Daddy’s lap, but he was in ecstasy now. He now felt like he had never felt like this before, his underdeveloped body hadn’t ever felt so good. He couldn’t think past the time he had been deaged to 18, never in his short life had he ever felt like this and he didn’t want it to stop. He knew he would do or say anything to have this continue, any adult Superman thoughts had failed him. His bracelet glowed for a moment unnoticed. 

Jimmy squeezed the little bulk that was thrusting into his hand, “almost done with your babba Kelly. Now tell me, who’s the little sissy girl who always wanted this? Was it you? Think hard with your little dim brains and tell Daddy, or I won’t let you make stickies.”

The weakened Superman continued to suck the bottle until it was empty and felt it leave his mouth. He bit his lip and his body felt like it was going to explode, he needed to let Jimmy continue. He closed his eyes tight and after a moan and squeak his lispy high pitch voice uttered, “Me daddy, I’s the sissi girl, everything else was pretend. Please!!”

Jimmy smiled down at his defeated friend, “I’m so glad you finally told me the truth Kal-el. To think of all those years you pretended to be a big boy, flying around when really you just wanted to be this. I’m so proud of you Kelli!”  
Superman realized how easily he fell into this entrapment and tried to speak, “No wait! I…” but was cut off as a pacifier was placed in his mouth and Jimmy gave one last stroke and tug on the diaper. The sissy bit down on the pacifier as his body came. His eyes rolled to the top of his head, his dainty body spasmed and his painted toes curled as the last of his energy was spent in making a sticky mess in his pink frilly diaper.

Any fight that was left was gone, he couldn’t move from the lap he now lay on. He wanted the ground to swallow him up. Jimmy hadn’t forgotten who he was, he remembered all along, and now, he had just told him that he wanted this.

“Oh my sweet little girl, you looked so happy, we’ll be sure to do that again,” Jimmy stroked the sissi man’s cheek, “to think that whole story of those men de-aging you. I bet that was all part of your own plan wasn’t it? You probably thought being turned into a teenager would be the closest you’d ever get to realizing your dream of being a diaper sissy, but you must have been so happy when you got Superboy to change you to your rightful place in the world, plus you got him to take your place!”

“All these weeks you have been little, you never asked me about finding you a way back to normal. All this time you could have contacted the Justice League for help. You could have demanded I contact Star Labs, but no, you made a fuss, but you never fought back. When you were pretending to be a big boy you always acted like a goodie good and so nice, who ever would have guessed it was because you were really just a little girl. I’m so sorry that no one ever knew. Imagine we could have turned you into your rightful size and shape sooner. We don’t need to play the game of trying to find you a cure. You’re what you were always meant to be!”

Superman just continued to suck on his pacifier. He wanted to yell, he wanted to deny it all, but he knew that the Fortress of Solitude’s implanted commands would never allow him to contradict Jimmy. He had no idea that Jimmy knew about that, to him he realized everything that had happened over the last few months did indeed look like he had wanted this, and that he had allowed it all to happen. He wasn’t going to be able to make a run for it, he was too weak, both mentally and physically. And even if he did, where would he go? Who would believe him? He would just end up back with Jimmy or worse.

He realized he was wetting himself, his diaper getting damp. He hadn’t even realized it when it started, he was truly incontinent now, he really was just a sissy baby. He wondered how this nightmare would ever end. No one was looking for him and now the one person he believed was trying to find a way back to normal thought he wanted this and had always wanted it. It was too much, and he began to cry.”

Jimmy picked him up and put him back in the stroller, “It’s ok Kelli. Let’s get you changed. You’ve let me know a big revelation, and we can really start you living your true self. Those tears will dry soon, you’ve admitted a really big thing for such a tiny sissy, it’s ok. We still need to you get you new clothes, and lookie! There’s a sign, there’s a cutest baby contest today, you bet your cute little nose we’re going to enter you in it!” He pushed the stroller towards the direction of Tiny Tots, the baby emporium in the mall. The sissy’s day wasn’t nearly done.

to be continued.


End file.
